


Eu Te Odeio

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto odeia Sasuke. Ele REALMENTE o odeia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu Te Odeio

"Eu te odeio Sasuke."

"Não é uma surpresa."

"Não, eu quero dizer, eu realmente odeio você"

"Uhum."

"Eu quero matar você."

"Você pode tentar. A qualquer hora. Mas eu prefiro depois do almoço. Eu posso fazer você vomitar."

"Mas não é só matar você."

"Uhum."

"Eu quero comer o seu coração."

"Hum, eu sempre me perguntei se eu tenho um gosto bom. Quero dizer, tem um monte de mulheres que me chamam de 'gostoso'"

"E o seu cérebro."

"Sim, você precisa de cérebro, mas porque não comer o do Shikamaru? Ele não está usando mesmo."

"E então eu vou mijar em você."

"Hum. Não sou gay."

"E cagar em você."

"Não sou escatologista."

"E deixar um bando de urubus comer a sua carcaça."

"Interessante metáfora, mas eu não pretendo me engajar em necrofilia com um bando de viúvas velhas."

"AAAARGHHHH!"

"Oi meninos" disse Sakura, chegando atrasada ao ponto de encontro, que quase nunca acontecia. "Me desculpe pelo atraso. A porcaria do despertador não funcionou."

"Oi, Sakura. Sabia que o Naruto quer me comer?"

"Naruto, você é gay?"

"NÃO!"


End file.
